


【授权翻译】星期四下午

by Yan_Lee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yan_Lee/pseuds/Yan_Lee
Summary: 哈利喜欢星期四。不是因为离周末还有一天，虽然那也是很大一部分原因，而是因为星期四意味着他可以在最后一节课之前见到秋…好吧，那是在金妮出现之前。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 1





	【授权翻译】星期四下午

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thursday Afternoons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746507) by [CaptainYellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainYellow/pseuds/CaptainYellow). 



> 此作品已获得原作者的翻译授权

哈利喜欢星期四。不是因为离周末还有一天，虽然那也是很大一部分原因，而是因为星期四意味着他可以在最后一节课之前见到秋。

拉文克劳的六年级学生星期四下午在格兰芬多五年级学生之前上魔咒课。哈利已经算过了。如果他穿过二楼的壁毯，然后在城堡东边的过道上转一圈，他就能及时赶到弗立维教授的教室，在秋·张去上下一节课之前看一眼她。如果你问他的话，他会说这是个天才的计划。

今天秋盘起了她的头发。哈利咬着下唇，伸手解开她的发髻的冲动越来越强烈。她披着头发的样子更好看。

她从他身边经过时，他的胃翻腾了一下。他涨红了脸，低下头，等他们之间有足够的距离的时候再看她一眼。

他从来没有注意到秋的臀部有这么好。

“嗨，哈利。"

哈利转过身来。金妮在向他招手。金妮挽着卢娜，正沿着秋刚刚走过的走廊前进。

* * *

就是今天。哈利要去找秋谈谈。他昨晚在镜子前排练过——在确定罗恩已经睡得很熟之后——他已经把台词背熟了。

他准备好了。

当第一批学生离开弗立维教授的教室时，他的手掌变得湿漉漉的。她就在那儿！充满喜悦的微笑让她容光焕发。

当秋经过时，哈利张开了嘴，但令他惊恐的是，没有任何声音从里面传出来。从罗恩和赫敏看他的眼神来看，他看上去一定和达力在海格给他那根丑陋的猪尾巴时一样可笑。幸运的是——如果你可以称之为幸运的话——秋忙着和玛丽埃塔说话，没有注意到他。

哈利皱着眉头，把双手塞进口袋里。他到底是怎么了！他杀死了一条蛇怪，打败了一条龙， _四次_ 打败了该死的伏地魔！他在一个女孩面前畏缩不前？

他很可悲。

“好，好，好。”赫敏的语气满是装模作样。

哈利现在最不需要的就是被她取笑。

“嗨，哈利。"

他猛地抬起头来。他从来没有这么高兴过看到金妮和卢娜。“嘿！”

“今天下午的魔咒课？”金妮把头转向弗立维教授的教室。

“是的。你呢？”

她做了个鬼脸，“占卜”。

_哎哟！_ 在你的最后一段时间占卜课肯定比吃一打呕吐味的怪味豆还要糟糕。哈利是勇敢地做过这件事才会这样想。

“如果你被要求预测自己的死亡，可以看看我的梦境日记。”

金妮笑着说：“好的！”

* * *

“喂，波特！”金妮的声音在走廊里回荡。

“喂，韦斯莱！”哈利模仿她。

她今天一个人。她把长发从脸上拨开，试图重新调整左肩上包的带子。她的书包半开着，哈利可以看到里面装满了沉重的书和羊皮纸手稿。他很吃惊；他从不认为金妮是好学的那种人。

“你肯定是给她下了个恶咒！”她一碰到他就开玩笑地打了他一拳。“特里劳妮让我们写一篇关于解梦的文章。”

哈利忍不住笑了。

“白痴。”金妮又打了他一拳。

她仍然吃力地提着书包，沿着走廊走向下一节课。就在这时，哈利注意到了玛丽埃塔，除了——他皱起眉头——只有她一人。

“嗨，哈利。”

哈利转过身来，他的心跳了几下。秋盯着他，脸颊上泛起了红晕。他知道自己该说些什么，但他口干舌燥，说不出话来。

秋的眉头皱成一条线：“好吧……回头见。”

她走后很久，哈利才终于开口说：“你好，秋。”

他捂着脸。真见鬼，他到底怎么了！

* * *

“你在这儿啊！”金妮和卢娜站在弗立维教授的教室前面，她们俩又挽着手了。

“你在等我们吗？”罗恩问道。

“实际上是在等哈利。”金妮把他的梦境日记还给他。“谢谢！这非常有帮助……而且很有启发性。”

“你这是什么意思？”哈利把日记塞进包里。

“我觉得非常令人不安的是，你设法想出了 20 种不同的场景，在这些场景中，你总是痛苦地死去。”

哈利笑了，“这叫做天赋，金妮。”

“淹死在你的坩埚里了，”她用手指数着，“被打人柳压死，被自己的南瓜汁噎住了。”

“奥拉大帝就是这样死的。”卢娜点点头。

“被一只雪鸮袭击了。”

“那是一个猫头鹰。”哈利纠正道。

“同样的东西。"

“但是你没读过我对这个梦的解释吗？猫头鹰的物种决定了它们的不同。”

金妮大笑起来。

卢娜轻轻地拽着她的胳膊。“走吧，金妮。我们要迟到了。”

当哈利意识到他今天错过了秋时，他的魔咒课已经半个小时了。

* * *

哈利按摩他的太阳穴，试图消除他不断加剧的头痛。赫敏没完没了地说罗恩和他没有做魔咒作业。当然，他们仍然不能施展出有力的无声咒，但她没有理由为此而烦恼。

“说实话！一个级长应该会有更好的表现！”赫敏瞪着罗恩，“别让我提起你，哈利！”

哈利瞪了她一眼，太阳穴在剧烈地跳动。他可以给她施一个恰到好处的无声咒吗？

金妮和卢娜的出现很好地分散了人们的注意力。金妮今天把头发扎成马尾辫。她靠近卢娜，低声说了些什么，让金发女孩咯咯地笑了起来。

“嗨，金妮。”她们从他身边经过时，哈利说。

金妮抬起头来。她笑着向他挥手，继续她的一天。他的目光顺着走廊跟随着她。

“哈利，你进来还是不进来？”赫敏问道，因为每个人都在排队进入魔咒教室。

哈利盯着地面；金妮今天没有停下来和他说话。奇怪的感觉紧抓着他的胸膛，一种类似失望的感觉。

“哈利！”秋叫他。

哈利抬头。秋向他挥手，脸上带着灿烂的微笑。

“嗨。”他低声说，然后跟着罗恩和赫敏走进弗立维教授的教室。

* * *

今天下午走廊里似乎比平时更拥挤。金妮，因为她鲜红的头发很容易被人看见，一边走一边读着一张羊皮纸，鼻子离羊皮纸不到半英寸。

哈利的心怦怦直跳；她今天一个人。

“你做得怎么样？”当她经过他身边时，他问道。

金妮抬头看，“你怎么知道这是一篇论文？”

“你的表情跟罗恩总是发回他一篇文章时的一样。"

“我认为这是一种侮辱，”她冷冷地说，尽管她棕色的眼睛里闪烁着光芒。

哈利笑着说：“所以呢？你做得怎么样？”

“其实还不错。“她给他看她的羊皮纸。“我得到了一个 E。"

他吹了一声低沉的口哨。“干得好，金妮！”

金妮笑了起来。“这叫做天赋，哈利。”

哈利看着她走了，他的嘴唇上挂着灿烂的微笑。梅林，他喜欢星期四！

END


End file.
